


Birthday bash

by poprock2363



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, I fucking suck at summaries ok, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, bad ass alluka, make out, retz a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprock2363/pseuds/poprock2363
Summary: just a one-shot about killua birthday
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 5





	Birthday bash

Narrator p.o.v

Today was Killua's birthday and gon and alluka planned a surprise party. Boy was he surprised, surprised enough to knock down the punch table. 

Gon p.o.v 

“KIllua are you ok,” I said, reaching out for him as he was on the ground the blue punch splashed all over him. I narrowed my eyebrows as I cringed at the scene, a small frown pulled my lips. I already messed up Killua's birthday and he just came. He grabbed my hand as I pulled him up

“What are you doing here, and why are all these people here, and MOST IMPORTANTLY WHY I AM COVERED IN PUNCH!” Killua yelled he crossed his arms and a huff of annoyance could be heard. He narrowed his eyes at me those beautiful cerulean blue eyes boring into my soul.

“I'm sorry killua I didn't mean for this to happen, me and Alluka just wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party for your 15th birthday but I ruined it Im really sorry” I gasped out trying to explain it to him quickly a quiver in my lip, a whimper in my voice and disappointment in myself is the only thing that washed over me.  
Only killua can make me feel this way and I hate it because I feel weak and it’s scary to feel weak. I faced my head to my feet as my legs were rubbing against each other some may compare me to something like a puppy.

“Look what you did onii-chan you made onii-chan gon sad” Alluka said, heaving in anger and pouting.

“Allu- Gon I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I was just curious I really appreciate it you too alluka” killua said.

I looked up at him and he had a small but apologetic smile on his face. He grabbed my hands “ Really!” I smiled back at him with a smile as wide as I could. We stared at each other, his eyes are so beautiful like bisky jewels…. No even more beautiful’ I thought. 

“Yes really now stop thinking cause I know it’s something embarrassing BAKAAAAA!” he said with a false annoyance he removed his hands from mine and flicked my head. A giggle managed to escape my mouth “hey what are you laughing about punk” killua grabbed my cheeks and started stretching them”. 

“He he im sorry killua but you can be so adorable sometimes” I continue to laugh more and all I can hear is a HUH and he bopped me in the head. “Owie” I rubbed my head and stuck out my tongue playfully.  
“Ok lovebirds don't flirt in front of us it’s gross eh” said Leorio mockingly he chuckled until Kurapika slapped him on the back of his head and scolded him. 

“Shut up old man remember I got black mail” Killua smirked at what he said like a mischievous kitty, he he kitty killua. 

“Wha-!” leorio got cut off by kurapika hand

“Never Mind that let's get this party started” Alluka cheered 

Time skip brought to you by gon in a lil frog hat

Everyone was already in a circle from a previous game they played, everyone one was chatting away until retz suggested something. 

“How about we play truth or dare” she looked at me weirdly and winked. I don't know what she was doing or what it meant but I know Killua was starting to get annoyed by her. So to break this weird tension I agreed

“Sure that sounds fun! what do you guys think?” Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. I grabbed an empty bottle off the table to start the game “who wants to go first?” I asked.

“Ooh me me I wanna go” Alluka was giddy and giggling in her spot. I passed her the bottle but all of the sudden the air changed as the bottle landed on killua. Her eyes closed and her smile grew into a snigger “onii-chan truth or dare” she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Killua sweat dropped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her “hmm I choose truth” killua looked at her with a prideful smirk.

“Ok well do you have a crush?” she giggled and killuas prideful smirk was wiped off his face and his face began to flush. He then scratched his cheek I assume out of embarrassment.

“Y- Yeah I do have a crush” at that sentence my heart dropped because I knew it wasn't me it couldn't be me because killua he is just so perfect he is smart, and selfless, and cool, he is kind and funny he can never like me all I did was caused trouble for him and I even hurt him with my selfishness. If it weren't for me kite would have never died I grabbed my hair trying to keep my tears in. Killua already forgave me but do I deserve his forgiveness? I shook my head before anyone noticed my distress. I looked back at the scene in front of me.

“ who is your crush onii- chan '' Alluka said she was wiggling her eyebrows humorously and looked at me and then killua continuously for some reason. I tried to make sure Killua didn't know I was jealous so I kept a smile on my face. 

“Yeah killua you never told me you had a crush” I agreed and pushed him lightly his flushed face still present he shoved me back.

“It's none of ya’ll business so mind yours dumbasses!” me and alluka both giggled and high five each other. 

“it’s your turn to spin onii- chan” alluka said killua then looked around the room at the rest his eyes rested on ritz oops I mean retz Im a bit hungry I snickered to myself lightly it turns out the bottle chose her. 

“ ok so ritz” he pointed at her she scoffed and rolled her they had some sort of staring contest “ ok ratz truth or dare” she growled at him

“ It's retz you imbecile” she crossed her arms over her flat chest killua laughed.

“Hey don't speak to big brother that way” alluka glared at her and retz just cackled and rolled her eyes. I'm starting to get mad at retz too. She's being mean to killua and alluka “someone grab a hold of me cause I'm about to beat a bitch up” retz gasped and alluka was about to pounce on her. Leorio grabbed her and slung her on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and started patting her back like how a mom pat their babies back. she purred and relaxed. I swear I have this theory that the zoldycks are nekos but no one believes me. 

“I choose dare” 

“Ok then I dare you to show us the third picture in your gallery” killua snickered retz face quickly twisted into fear

“ f- fine” she showed us the picture from her phone and it's a - photo of me. I don't know where she got it from but that is really creepy. I couldn't help but twist my head towards her, my face shown with disturbance. I felt blood lust coming from Killua then Killua grabbed her and snatched her phone. He crushed it with his bare hand. I couldn't help but blush because he looked so cool and he was so very strong.

“Why do you have a picture of gon in your phone you bitch” he glared at his once cerculan blue eyes darkened and dulled. Bloodlust as thick as the tension kurapika grabbed killuas shoulder and squeezed it firmly. 

“Calm down killua let's just move on” kurapika said as he removed his hand from killua's shoulder killua took a deep breath in and out to calm down. I still don't understand why Killua is angry. He always hated retz for some reason. Even though her taking a picture without my consent is not right anyways, retz proceeded to spin the bottle and it landed on me. She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

“Oh goodie gon truth or dare cutie” she said and I do not like that nickname. I heard killua and alluka make fake vomit and gag noises. I put my hand to my lip thinking if I should choose truth or dare honestly I don't really care so Ima choose dare.

“Dare!” I yelled excitedly retz smiled wider 

“I dare you to kiss-”

(Come back for part 2 I love cliffhangers te he) 

(Naw Im just Fucking with ya’ll)

“ I dare you to kiss your crush” retz batted her eyelashes at me and started putting on chapstick while everyone else looked kinda shocked. 

“Well I- I don't know if I should do this” I twiddled my fingers. I was now blushing which many say is an uncommon sight. 

“Whatever it's a dare gon just do it” retz started pucking her lips outward. 

“Um ok….” I turned to the right and grabbed killua cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him.

(Short gon supremacy)

“I'm sorry Killua I know you don't feel the same w-'' I tried explaining but he grabbed my head and smashed his lips on mine. ‘omg were kissing I can't believe it’ our lips moved in sync his lips kinda chapped but still soft like pillows we broke apart a little our eyes still on eachother.

“ I love you gon” he whispered out of breath from the kiss we began to kiss again our movements getting hotter. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, our eyes half lidded. I broke apart again, our noses touching. 

“ I love you too ki-llu-a” I said putting us back in the kiss and he bit my bottom lip softly asking to enter our tongue meshing together sloppily. He tasted heavily of milk chocolate I moaned softly grinding on his lap subconsciously his lips moved to my neck “ahhhh killua” I whimpered.

“Ok maybe we should stop this” I heard leorio said cautiously I forgot they were there. I broke away from him, me and Killua both clearly red. Everyone was shocked. 

“Um I'm sorry” I covered my face in embarrassment. I'm not one to be embarrassed easily but this was a whole nother thing. 

“KILLUGON SUPREMACY WE DID IT GUYS WHOOP WHOOP” alluka cheered 

“I mean we're all part of Killugon supremacy except Retz but I didn't need to see that with my poor 11 year old eyes”.

“Congratulations you two” kurapika said a small smile on his lips

“Finally the tension was killing us,” Leorio laughed.

“Killua will you be my boyfriend” I asked cheerfully

“Of Course you Idiot” killua smiled and kiss my forehead

“Killua?”

“Hm?”

“Now that we're dating can I touch your cat ears?” I asked Like I'm dead serious, I know there are nekos.

“I TOLD YOU WHERE NOT NEKOS!” he bonked me on the head and then everyone started laughing ‘geez I love my life’.


End file.
